


Pack Life: Ikea

by Original_Cypher



Series: Pack Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/Original_Cypher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one place to go when you're students on a budget in need of a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Life: Ikea

Isaac wriggles his pelvis pensively and shifts to his side, he stretches his neck, looking back at the headboard. At the foot of the bed, Allison has knelt down to examine the information that is, naturally, written in the tiniest script possible.”It fits. We'd have to get rid of one of the bedside tables or else the bedroom's gonna look really cramped. But other than that, it's a match."

"Hm." Isaac digs his fingers in the soft fabric underneath him. It gives easily under pressure. "I think I like the other kind of mattress better."

She beams at him. "Me too." His eyes get sidetracked by her dimples momentarily. "I think it could be useful in the bathroom." When he looks at her blankly, she clarifies. "The ex second bedside table."

"Oh. Yeah." He shakes his head and falls back on his elbows. "You know I'm not really invested. In furniture. This bed, though." His crooked grin encompasses all the reasons why he likes the bed, and all the ways he plans on breaking it in. From the most restful to the least. "I think it's the one." It catches the attention of a shop assistant.

Allison tilts her head in thought. In the end, it's her choice that will count for the frame, since she's the only one who seems to bother having an opinion other than 'big and comfy and possibly not digging too deep a hole in my college fund'. “I like the mahogany."

"Wait.” Struck by a sudden thought, Isaac rolls around and dips over the side to look under the bed. “Will the parts actually fit up the staircase? They seem wide."

Now Allison's smirk is dirty. "It is a big ass bed."

He grins back. "If we have to rent a lift and move it in through the window, I might cry. Because we won't have it today."

"I'm sure it'll fit. We measured, remember?" She taps the pocket where she dutifully jotted down information on a notepad before she left. Isaac thinks that when she pulls it out to check, it makes her look like a cop. He finds it insanely hot for some reason.

"If you're not sure,” the sales assistant steps in, clearly eager to jump on the opportunity provided by the moment of silence. “we have a swap or refund policy under 30 days,” he says cheerfully, then gestures to the bed on their left. “Or that one is a smidgen narrower and unpacks a lot easier.”

It's also twice the price. Who knew there were designer bed frames?

"I think we found the one. We need it as large as can be," Isaac says, politely dismissive.

"Yes. You two are quite tall."

"There's three of us." Allison states calmly, not even looking up from - _yes!_ \- flipping her pad open again.

Isaac gets to see the sales guy's face when he hears, processes the words, and abruptly doubts his auditory faculties. He looks about to ask for clarification when Scott strolls closer, stopping when his shins bump into the mattress and tapping the side of Isaac's shoe with a smile. Isaac grins up at him. "Hey, what do you think?"

Scott fits himself behind one of Allison's shoulders, nuzzling it absently while he surveys their soon-to-be possession. His hand falls into place on her waist casually. He reaches out to tangle his fingers with Isaac when the blond wolf hops back on his feet. "This our bed?" 

"Yup," Allison says. "Like it?"

Scott exchanges a smile with Isaac and rests his chin on Allison's shoulder with a goofy grin. "Yeah."

They don't notice the shop assistant back away with a startled look on his face.

“Hey, so, I was in the kids section-..."

"Shocking," Isaac mutters fondly.

"Shut up. I was looking for shower curtains and it was just... _there_ ,” he defends. “They have these night lights. One's like, shaped like a howling wolf. It's so cool, and okay, kind of adorable. And there's another one, you know, the kind that cast shapes on the walls? They have an archer one! I thought they'd be so cool in the living room for movie nights."

Allison giggles softly, turning to bump her nose against his cheek. She's been doing that more recently. Isaac has to admit, the 'I shaved two days ago' look is working for Scott. "Show us?" she says.

Scott's face lights up with glee. "Come on."

The sales guy stares, stunned, as they walk off together, chatting and laughing seemingly without a care. “Are they colored lights?”

“I think one of them goes through the rainbow. It can be fixed on one, too, I think. And they're not that expensive.”

“Can we get _two_ wolves?”


End file.
